I Need You!
by Diana Malfoy
Summary: Draco ist ein Vampir ... ein Hoch-Vampir. Sein Gefährte/Mate Harry Potter ... Doch was wenn Dray nicht daran glaubt das Harry ihn jemals lieben wird ... Er hat nur noch 2 Wochen um von Harry zu trinken sonst ...
1. Chapter 1

_**I Need You!!**_

**Thema:** Harry Potter

**Story: **I need you!

**Untertitel:** What will you say on my „I love you! "?

**Titel: **_Prolog _

**Kapitel:** 1/?

**Wörter:** Prolog: _1253 Wörter_

**Autor:** Diana Malfoy(Diana Potter-Malfoy; )

**E-Mail: **

**Beta:** Freches Fruechtchen ()

**Raiting: **18-Slash

**Pairing:** Draco Harry [Seme Uke]; Blaise Hermine [angedeutet]; Severus Sirius [ebenfalls angedeutet]

**Genre:** Romantik; Drama; Lemon; Lime; Mystery; Humor, Fantasy

**Warnung:** Shônen Ai … Boy-Love-Boy; Yaoi; Lemon; Blut; leichtes Horror

**Disclaimer:** Zu meinem Unsagbaren Pech - Schwarze Katzen sind nicht gut als Nachbarskatzen - gehören mir weder Harry, Draco, Hermine, Blaise oder all die anderen Harry-Potter Darsteller. Nun ja … Ich denke jeder würde mal gerne Daniel Radcliffe und Tom Felton beim Küssen erwischen, aber bevor das passiert werde ich alt, grau und verschrumpelt. (fast so wie nach einem zweistündigen Bad xD)

**Summary:** Draco Lucius Malfoy … Mutter eine geborene Hoch-Vampirin, Vater verwandelter Hoch-Vampir. Er selbst also ebenfalls ein Hoch-Vampir. Mit 17 würde sein Vampirblut vollständig erwachen. Zeit, seinen Gefährten zu finden und ihn zu seiner 'Quelle' zu machen hat er nicht viel! Sechzehn Wochen .. Doch was wenn er Vierzehn davon bei sich zu Hause verbracht hatte … den Sommerferien wegen. Er mochte zwar wissen wer sein Mate war … Doch konnte er diesen auch überzeugen?

**Prolog**

Mit traurigem Blick saß Draco auf der Fensterbank in seinem Zimmer. Sein linkes Bein hing kraftlos herunter und er hatte seinen Arm, über sein angezogenes rechtes Bein gelegt. Sein Kopf lehnte am Fensterahmen. Ohne wirklich etwas wahrzunehmen, starrte der Blonde auf die Wälder außerhalb des Malfoy-Manors. Seine grau-silbernen Augen wirkten, merkwürdig dumpf und leblos. Ein schweres Seufzen entkam dem jungen Zauberer und er blinzelte kurz. Seine Augen klärten sich und er schlug mit dem Hinterkopf leicht gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Gequält schloss er seine Lider und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er hörte nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und seine Mutter eintrat. Warm und gleichzeitig traurig sah sie ihren Sohn aus ihren hellblauen Augen an. Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu und strich mit ihrer Hand, sanft über seinen Oberschenkel. Verschreckt sah Draco seine Mutter an. "Mum … Mein Gott! Du hast mich erschreckt.", murmelte der Blonde und sah dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Narzissa merkte dass dies gelogen war und lächelte schwach. "… Wie geht es dir, Liebling?", fragte sie besorgt und strich ihm durch das schulterlange, silber-blonde Haar. "Es geht.", flüsterte Draco und seine Lider senkten sich. "Hast du ab und zu schmerzen?" Die Malfoy ertrank in Sorge, um ihren siebzehnjährigen Sohn. Sie wusste sehr genau, dass er nur noch knapp 2 Wochen hatte, um seinen Mate zu finden. Natürlich konnte er sich mit blutstillenden Phiolen von Severus über Wasser halten, doch diese würden nicht ewig den Ersatz vom Blut seines Gefährten sein.

Draco hatte ihnen erzählt wer es war, hatte ihnen erzählt wessen Blut er **brauchte**. Natürlich … Lucius war am Anfang dagegen, doch er konnte nichts gegen die Neigung seines Sohnes tun. Entweder Draco bekam ihn oder er würde sterben … und davor noch einige mit in den Tod reißen.

Narzissa biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis ihr ein kleines Rinnsal Blut das Kinn runter lief und auf den Mahagoniboden tropfte. "Mum, hör auf. Du tust dir nur selbst weh.", hörte sie die stumpfe Stimme ihres Sohnes. Trauer und Schmerz spiegelten sich ihren Augen und sie umarmte den Siebzehnjährigen Vampir. "Bitte Draco … Gib nicht so früh auf." Das schien den Malfoy aufzuwecken.

Mit einem wütenden Fauchen löste Draco sich von seiner Mutter, sprang von der Fensterbank und stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor sie. "MUM … Wieso sollte ich eine klitze, kleine Hoffnung hegen. Mein Mate ist **Harry Potter**! Er verachtet mich, hasst mich … wünscht mir den **TOD**! Denkst du wirklich da lässt er mich an sein **BLUT**! Ganz davon abgesehen, das da auch noch seine **Freunde** sind. RONALD WEASLEY!! Denkst du der würde es zu lassen dass **sein bester Freund** von mir gebissen wird?! … Ich denke es jedenfalls nicht. Ich will mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Harry wird mich **niemals** an sich ranlassen. Wenn ich ihm sagen würde, das ich sterbe wenn er mir sein Blut nicht gibt … PAH, er würde mich dann **nur noch **Ignorieren! Und Wiesel würde mich dann nur auslachen … wobei ich **verspreche** **ER** wird der Erste sein, dem ich sein verficktes Blut aussauge. Aber so schmerzhaft, das er sich wünscht in dir Hölle zu kommen. Ich will nicht das wir alle eine Hoffnung hegen die nicht existiert … ich … i-ich, will Harry nicht verletzen … Ich … l-liebe ihn doch." Zum Schluss wurde Draco immer leiser, bis er in die Knie sank und anfing zu weinen. Narzissa hatte sich während seiner wütenden Rede die Hände vor den Mund gehalten um einen Aufschrei zu verhindern. Nun kniete sie sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Draco … Ich … Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich jetzt sagen soll. Alles was ich sage, wirst du ignorieren, ich kann nur sagen dass ich dich nicht verlieren will. Du bist mein einziger Sohn und ich will nur das Beste für **dich**. Und trotzdem kann ich verstehen wie **du** das Beste für **ihn** willst. Aber denkst du wirklich Harry würde dich einfach so sterben lassen. Ich meine, wir haben im Kampf gegen Voldemort doch geholfen …" Bevor die Malfoy weiterreden konnte, unterbrach ihr Sohn sie wütend. "Na und … heißt das gleich dass Harry mir jetzt sein Leben schuldet. **Ich** schulde ihm mein Leben. Wegen **ihm**, sind **wir** alle noch am Leben. Ich will … Ich will ihn nicht zwingen. Du weißt dass es ihm dann unendlich wehtun wird … u-und gerade **das** will ich verhindern.", schluchzte er und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

"Wie du willst …", hauchte Narzissa niedergeschlagen und stand auf. "Morgen um halb 11 flohen wir zum Kings Cross Bahnhof.", murmelte sie noch, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer ging. Draco blieb still weinend zurück. Und er würde sich auch nicht mehr so schnell beruhigen. Ihm war klar dass er sterben würden … Doch wie würde Harry darauf reagieren?

_Ligusterweg 4 ~ Harrys Zimmer_

Nachdenklich saß Harry auf seinem Bett, das Zaubertränkebuch aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß. Schon seit fast zwei Monaten plagte ihn das Gefühl, das etwas anders was. Das sich etwas vor zwei Monaten verändert hatte. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht richtig deuten. Er konnte nur vermuten, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte und … mit einem anderen aus Hogwarts. Wer genau es war, wusste er nicht. Sein Blick wanderte zum Nachttisch. Auf diesem stand ein Foto von den Schülern, Lehrern und Erwachsenen die beim Krieg mitgekämpft hatten. Immer wieder winkten sie in die Kamera und grinsten um die Wette. Sie hatten das Foto zwei Tage nach der gewonnenen Schlacht gegen Voldemort gemacht. Natürlich stand er im Vordergrund, zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Aber sein Augenmerk fiel nicht auf die kleine Weasley, die gleichzeitig zurzeit seine Freundin war. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Familie rechts am Rand des Bildes. _Die Malfoys_.

Harrykonnte es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben, dass diese sich im letzten Moment auf ihre Seite geschlagen hatten. Narzissa hatte zu dem nur gesagt, dass ihr das Leben ihres Sohnes mehr wert war, als das Leben ohne Muggelstämmige. Draco hatte dies nur mit einem genervten Schnauben kommentiert.

Wenn sich Harry das Bild nun genauer anschaute, sah der Malfoy-Spross doch recht oft in seine Richtung, ohne einen wütenden Blick zu haben. Während sein Blick von der Kamera zu ihm wanderte, lächelte er sogar zögernd … sehr zögernd. Es war nicht dieses Ich-bin-viel-besser-als-ihr-alle Lächeln. Es war ein freundliches, liebevolles und zärtliches Lächelnd. Ein Lächeln das Harry eine Gänsehaut verpasst.

Plötzlich stutzte er. Hatte Draco etwa Reißzähne? Schnell kramte der Nationsheld seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte das Gesicht des Blonden. Leise murmelte er einige Worte und schon erfüllte nur das Gesicht des Blonden den Bilderrahmen. Mit forschenden Augen untersuchte Harry die Zähne von Malfoy und stellte mit leichtem Schock fest, das der Malfoy-Spross tatsächlich längere Eckzähne als die anderen hatte. Als Draco lächelte und damit seine perfekten, weißen Zähne damit mehr zur Geltung brachte, konnte man ganz deutlich erkennen, wie die spitzen 'Dinger' hervorstachen. Sie reichten sogar fast bis zu der Unterlippe. Aber auch nur fast.

_Ein Vampir!_, war das erste was Harry dazu in den Sinn kam. Schnell machte er den Zauber rückgängig und wühlte in seinen Schulsachen herum. Seine Schulbücher für sein letztes Jahr an Hogwarts hatte er schon letzte Woche besorgt. Schnell hatte er das Buch über Zauberwesen gefunden und durchsuchte das Inhaltsverzeichnis nach den Wesen der Nacht. Als er sie gefunden hatte, schlug er die Seite auf und las sich die Seiten durch die er zu diesem Thema fand … Und was er dort herausfand, würde ihn nicht nur schocken, sondern auch zum nachdenken zwingen!


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**I Need You!!**_

**Thema:** Harry Potter

**Story: **I need you!

**Untertitel:** What will you say on my " I love you! "?

**Titel: **_"__Für Vampire __…__ gibt es eben nur den Einen!__"_

**Kapitel:** 2/?

**Wörter:** Kapitel 1: _1686 Wörter_

**Autor: **Harry_Potter-Malfoy(Diana Potter-Maloy; )

**E-Mail: **

**Beta:** Freches Fruechtchen(von )

**Raiting: **18-Slash

**Pairing:** Draco Harry[Seme Uke]; Blaise Hermine[angedeutet]; Severus Sirius[ebenfalls angedeutet]

**Gerne:** Romantik; Drama; Lemon; Lime; Mystery; Humor, Fantasy

**Warnung:** Shônen Ai … Boy-Love-Boy; Yaoi; Lemon; Blut; leichtes Horror

**Disclaimer:** Zu meinem Unsagbaren Pech - Schwarze Katzen sind nicht gut als Nachbarskatzen - gehören mir weder Harry, Draco, Hermine, Blaise oder all die anderen Harry-Potter Darsteller. Nun ja … Ich denke jeder würde mal gerne Daniel Radcliffe und Tom Felton beim küssen erwischen, aber bevor das passiert werde ich alt, grau und verschrumpelt. (fast so wie nach einem zweistündigen bad xD)

**Summary:** Draco Lucius Malfoy … Mutter eine geborene Hoch-Vampirin, Vater verwandelter Hoch-Vampir. Er selbst also ebenfalls ein Hoch-Vampir. Mit 17 würde sein Vampirblut vollständig erwachen. Zeit, seinen Gefährten zu finden und ihn zu seiner 'Quelle' zu machen hat er nicht viel! Sechzehn Wochen .. Doch was wenn er Vierzehn davon bei sich zu hause verbracht hatte … den Sommerferien wegen. Er mochte zwar wissen wer sein Mate war … Doch kann er diesen auch überzeugen?

"_**Für Vampire … gibt es eben nur den Einen!"**_

Draco lehnte am offenen Fenster des Hogwarts Expresses und lächelte seine Mutter beruhigend an. Der Blick, den sie ihm zu warf, versetzte ihm einen zentnerschweren Klotz aufs Herz. Er wusste, das sie nicht damit rechnete ihn jemals wieder zu sehen. Genau wie ihr Vater. Zum Glück konnte dieser seine Gefühle so gut es ging zurückhalten.

"I-Ich …" Narzissa konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, stattdessen drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann, damit niemand ihre Tränen sehen konnte. Lucius machte einen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck und legte seine Hand auf das silber-blonde Haar seiner Frau. "Lebt wohl … Mum, …Dad.", flüsterte Draco strich seiner Mutter sanft über den Kopf. Seinem Vater nickte er mit beherrschtem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Das Malfoy Oberhaupt legte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, seine Hand auf die seines Sohnes, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit seiner Frau den Bahnhof verließ. Draco schloss das Fenster, zog die Vorhänge zu und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück. Flink zog er seinen Zauberstab, sprach einen Stille- und Verhüllungszauber über sein Abteil und ließ erst dann seinen Tränen freien Lauf. _Ich werde euch vermissen __…_, dachte er und seine grauen Augen blickten leblos an die Decke.

_Kings Cross Bahnhof ~ Harry Potter / zur selben Zeit_

Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete Harry wie die Eltern von Malfoy sich von ihm verabschiedete. Und so wie seine Mutter reagierte, war es nicht so das sie ihren Sohn jemals wieder sehen würde. Und gerade das schockte den Nationsheld und bestätigte ihn in seiner Annahme. Wenn er seinen Berechnungen Glauben schenken konnte, dann hatte Draco nicht mal mehr zwei Wochen, um seine _Blutsquelle_ zu finden. Jetzt musste er nur noch heraus finden, **wer **diese war. Und das obwohl es ihm einen verdammten schweren Stich ins Herz gab, denn er hatte etwas in den letzten Tagen herausgefunden. _Ich bin in Draco Lucius Malfoy verliebt!_ Das an sich war ja schon scheiße … aber jetzt wo Draco ohne seinen Mate nicht leben konnte … und Harry bezweifelte das er es war … war die Hoffnung auf ein Zusammenkommen auf -100 % gesunken. Man sollte bedenken, das es vorher etwa -50 % waren.

Aber er würde Draco helfen. Das hatte er sich geschworen. Auch wenn es ihn innerlich fast wahnsinnig machte. _Einfach nicht dran denken __…_ Das war leichter gedacht, als getan. Aber Harry seufzte nur schwer und begab sich ebenfalls in den Zug. Dort suchte er sich ein leeres Abteil, legte Stille- und Verhüllungszauber darüber und setzte sich auf die Bank. Er hatte jetzt ehrlich gesagt nicht den Nerv um sich mit Rons Gelächter über Malfoy, Ginnys Geschmachte und Hermines Wissen rum zuschlagen. Am allerwenigstens aber wollte er sich mit Ginny unterhalten, noch mit ihr flirten … das sowieso am aller wenigsten.

Erst als der Zug sich in Bewegung setzte, stand Harry auf und holte sich sein neues Buch, das er vor 4 Stunden in einem Buchladen in der Nockturngasse gekauft hatte. Der Titel sagte eigentlich schon alles: _Der Mate des Hoch-Vampirs __…__ Was genau heißt das?!_

Er fing an zu lesen … Er wollte wissen, was auf den Mate zu kommen sollte. Außerdem wollte er herausfinden, **wer** der Mate von Draco war. Aber um das herauszufinden, musste Harry komplizierte Zauber benutzen. Zum Glück kannte er diese Zauber zu Genüge.

Harry war so vertieft in sein Buch, das er nicht merkte, wie Ron, Hermine und Ginny vor seinem Abteil stehen blieben und sogar miteinander stritten. Erst als Hermine wütend versuchte das Abteil zu öffnen, lenkten sie seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. _Was zum __…_ Er stand auf und stellte sich vor die Schiebetür, mit dem Wissen das weder Hermine noch die Weasley Geschwister ihn sehen konnten. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einige Worte und schon konnte er hören was die drei dort draußen redeten.

"_Ihr seit doch nicht mehr ganz dicht!"_, schnaubte Hermine wütend und lehnte sich nach mehreren missglückten Versuchen gegen die Tür. Sie wundert sich schon leicht … "Warum denn bitte?!", fragte Ron wütend zurück. "Denkst du wirklich Ronald, Harry würde Ginny einen Antrag machen … Du willst doch nur der Schwager vom Bezwinger Voldemorts werden.", fauchte sie und verschränkte die Arme. Vor fast 20 Minuten hatten ihr Ron und Ginny erzählt, was sie vorhatten und das mochte Hermine ganz und gar nicht. "Wieso ist das denn so schlimm? Schließlich liebt Harry mich!", jammerte Ginny und verzog das Gesicht. Ron nickte nur zustimmend. Hermine seufzte gequält und fuhr sich durch ihre braunen Locken. "Ihr seit doch verrückt.", murmelte sie und drehte sich zur Abteilungstür. Wieder versuchte sie, sie zu öffnen. _Wieso geht diese blöde Tür nicht auf?,_ dachte sie, seufzte frustriert und lehnte sich abermals dagegen.

Plötzlich stockte sie und runzelte die Stirn. Man konnte Türen eigentlich nur nicht öffnen, wenn ein Verschlusszauber darüber lag und zusätzlich noch ein Verhüllungszauber darüber sprach, der diesen durchaus verstärkte. Und sie kannte eigentlich nur einen der so etwas tun würde, um ungestört zu bleiben. Hastig drehte sie sich zur Tür und starrte hinein. Sie sah nur einen Schüler - vielleicht ein Drittklässler - da sitzen. "Harry?", fragte sie und ignorierte das sie von Ron und Ginny angestarrt wurde. "Harry, bitte. Ich muss mit dir reden!" Ihre Stimme wurde flehender und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Bitte lass es er sein!_, dachte sie und verkrampfte ihre Hände in ihrer Kleidung.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet, obwohl der Junge immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte. "Komm.", hörte sie die leise Stimme ihres Freundes und sie ging hastig ins Abteil. Die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen und Ginny und Ron starrten verblüfft hinein, da Hermine nicht zu sehen war.

"Was gibt es?" Harry sah die Braunhaarige wartend an und verschränkte die Arme. Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Können wir uns setzten?", fragte sie zögernd und wirkte erleichtert, als Harry sich auf die Bank fallen ließ. Sie setzte sich ihm Gegenüber und faltete die Hände auf dem Schoß. "Also … Harry. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll … aber Ginny und Ron … sie …" Sie stoppte als Harry mit der rechten Hand abwinkte. "Ich weiß … Ich hab euch gehört!", sagte er leise und blickte aus dem Fenster. Sofort wurde Hermines Blick traurig. "Harry ich … ich … Es tut mir Leid!" Sie unterbrach ihren Satz und senkte den Blick. "Du kannst nichts dafür … Ich liebe Ginny nicht!" Der Satz vom Schwarzhaarigen kam völlig überraschend. Und Hermines Kopf flog hoch. Sie stockte kurz, bevor sie dann doch lächelte. "Ich weiß …", flüsterte sie und beugte sich vor. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand über seine.

Sie saßen fast drei Stunden einfach nur schweigend gegenüber und starrten Löcher in die Luft und aus dem Fenster. "Ich bin in Draco Malfoy verliebt!", sagte Harry plötzlich und starrte weiterhin ausdruckslos aus dem Zug. Hermine sah ihn eine Weile geschockt an, doch nickte sie dann schließlich verstehend. "Willst du es ihm sagen?", fragte sie leise und wunderte sich, als der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf schüttelte. "Er ist ein Hoch-Vampir …" Jetzt war die Schülersprecherin wirklich geschockt. "Wie bitte?!", stieß entsetzt heraus. "Ja … Und ich denke ich muss dir nicht sagen … Das es für Vampire nur den Einen gibt." Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Hermine ihren besten Freund. "Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte sie und dann platzte alles aus dem Nationsheld heraus. Er erzählte ihr alles, zeigte ihr das Bild und zeigte auch das Buch. Es dauerte zwar fast eine Stunde, aber schließlich glaubte auch die Schulbeste daran. Nur sie hatte einen anderen Verdacht. Denn so wie Harry das schilderte, musste er selbst auch etwas damit zu tun haben, sonst hätte er das niemals herausgefunden.

_Zur selben Zeit / Draco_

Mit traurigem Blick saßen sich Blaise, Pansy, Theo und Draco gegenüber. Oder eher die drei saßen dem Vampir gegenüber. Sie hatten erfahren was Draco so bedrückte und sie selbst waren ebenfalls schockiert. Natürlich, Pansy hatte den Vorschlag gemacht Harry Potter zu fragen, aber das hatte der Blonde mit schlagfertigen Argumenten verdammt. Auch den Vorschlag den Schwarzhaarigen zu zwingen kam auch außer Frage. Eher würde Draco sich erhängen als ihn zu verletzen. "Aber irgendwas müssen wir doch tun!?", sagte Pansy nach einiger Zeit und schluchzte trocken. Dass ihr alter Kinderfreund bald nicht mehr da sein sollte, gefiel ihr gar nicht. "Doch … eine Sache möchte ich noch tun.", die leere Stimme von Draco ließ die drei Slytherins aufsehen und allen lief gleichzeitig ein Schauer über den Rücken. Plötzlich hob der Vampir den Kopf und sah jeden aus seinem grauen Augen, intensiv an. "Diese Bitte gilt vor allem für Blaise …" Der Italiener nickte und schluckte, sein Gefühl sagte ihm dass das nicht gut gehen könnte. "Ich will das du mich … tötest … wenn ich in den _tödlichen Blutrausch _falle." Dracos Stimme blieb die ganze Zeit ausdruckslos und auch seine Augen hielten kein Fünkchen Leben in sich. Blaise' Augen weiteten sich. "Was …", keuchte er entsetzt und beugte sich leicht vor. Schreckliche Übelkeit überkam ihn. "W-Wieso … NEIN … Nein, das kannst du vergessen … ICH werde bestimmt NICHT der sein der dich tötet. Nein …" Entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag sprang der Schwarzhaarige auf und rauschte aus dem Abteil. Er musste jetzt erstmal alleine sein.

"Draco … Denkst du wirklich, dass das nötig ist?", flüsterte Pansy schwach und lehnte sich gegen Theo. Der Slytherin mit den dunklen Haaren, hatte die Augen vor Qual zusammen gekniffen. "Ja …" Die Stimme des Eisprinzen war dumpf und Hohl, kein Ergeiz, kein Sarkasmus, nicht mal ein Stück Hohn war darin zu vernehmen. "Ich will nicht das jemand verletzt wird … Aber Eines möchte ich noch tun …" Als Draco in die Augen seiner beiden Freunde blickten, konnten sie zum ersten Ma wieder eine Emotion in dem Blick erkennen. _Unendliche Wut_. "Lasst mich Weasley und Weaslette töten. Nur die beiden!" Seine Knurren hallte noch eine Ewigkeit in dem kleinen Abteil wieder, während Pansy vor lauter Weinen eingeschlafen war und Theo verkrampft auf seine Hände starrte. Draco dagegen sah einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Er hatte gesagt, was er zu sagen hatte. Jetzt musste er Blaise nur noch den _Unbrechbaren Schwur_ abnehmen. Dann wäre alles geregelt … Jedenfalls für ihn!


End file.
